


LOTR Drabble Pile 2: Het, Hobbitpiles, Femslash, Multiple Relationships

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Foursome, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Threesome, Threesome - F//M/M, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it lazy or efficient that I wrote this for both <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_het/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_het/"><b>hobbit_het</b></a>'s drabble challenge and <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a>'s Shire locations challenge?</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ **LOTR Drabble Pile 2: Het, Hobbitpiles, Femslash, Multiple Relationships** _

Mostly hobbits in this case.

Het  
Multiple Relationships  
Hobbitpiles  
Femslash


	2. Go Ask

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Go Ask (drabble: Sam &amp; Rosie, rated G)** _

Whee drabbles. Written late for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) Birth challenge (I do hope they don't make me take it down.)

Title: Go Ask  
Rating: G  
Characters: Sam, Rosie, and someone as yet unnamed. ;)  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.

"I said as much, Sam," Rosie laughed; Sam shook his head, admiring the golden-haired babe. "It ain't, I mean, I'm glad for a lass..." He paused, and Rosie laid her damp brow on his shoulder. "There's no name fair enough," he concluded softly.

"As we can't name a lass 'Frodo', Sam, go ask him. If there's a name as pretty as this little lass, he'll surely know it." Before he could say anything, she added, "I'm closing my eyes while she does; when she wakes she'll be wanting a name."

Obediently, Sam kissed his wife's smiling mouth and went to ask.


	3. Clear Blue Sky

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Clear Blue Sky (drabble, G, Faramir/Eowyn)** _

I wrote this last night on the back of a packing slip. The image woke me up. Does that ever happen to you? Anyway, it's for [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s Blue challenge.

Title: Clear Blue Sky   
Rating: PG at very most  
Pairing: Faramir/Eowyn  
Disclaimer: And another brief, benign avocational fiction.  


Eowyn found Faramir on the Eastern balcony, gazing outwards while tears ran down across the corners of his smile. "This was always a view into shadow," he said, as she wound her arms round his waist and nodded understanding. "Ever a dark horizon, all my life and my father's and his before him. But now the sky is unstained, edge to edge..." He looked out, and she looked at him, at the light in his overflowing eyes. "I wish my father might have seen. I wish Boromir might."

Eowyn understood that, too, and she kissed the tears off his lips.


	4. Ideas

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
  
_ **Ideas (Merry, Pippin, Pearl Took, PG rated drabble.25)** _

I think 125 words is my natural length, which makes sense if one compares a drabble to a corset.

Title: Ideas  
Characters/Pairing: Pearl, Merry, Pippin  
Rating: PG for attempted mischief  
Word Count: 125  
Disclaimer: a brief benign avocational crackfiction  
Written for: [](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/profile)[**magickalmolly**](http://magickalmolly.livejournal.com/)  


It was Merry's idea to spy on the lasses at their bathing. They'd spotted him and chased him away from the washing twice, but in the bath they'd be less likely to think of or catch hidden watchers.

It was Pippin's idea to climb down the chimney, rather than fiddling with the lock. In summertime the fire's not lit, so there was no danger of roasting themselves.

It was no one's idea to get stuck in the chimney, and then have to be silent when Pearl came in for an early private bath; at least Pippin's sneezing fit unstuck them so they fell out.

It was Pearl's idea to belt her robe on tightly, grab each miscreant lad by one ear, and march them off to her Mam.


	5. Bread and Honey

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
  
_ **Bread and Roses (Challenge Drabble-and-a-Half; Frodo/Rosie, PG-13)** _

Title: Bread and Honey  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo/Rosie  
Rating: PG-13  
Written For: [](http://belegcuthalion.livejournal.com/profile)[**belegcuthalion**](http://belegcuthalion.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: As ever, not mine.

"Here you are, Mr. Frodo." Rosie smiled as she held out a slice of bread, redolent and warmly fresh. In her other hand she held a piece of honeycomb, drizzling gold across the bread, and though her cheeks were flaring like the dawn she kept her gaze up. Frodo looked across the tray at the ruddy-cheeked lass taking tea with him, and thought intently of sweeping the table clear and pulling her across it.

He didn't, of course; it would have made a frightful mess. Instead, he reached, not for the slice of bread, but for Rosie's honey-dripping hand; capturing her wrist, he made himself ignore her little gasp and parting lips to lick the honeycomb from her fingers and suck two into his mouth.

The slice of bread fell honey-side-down, of course, but as it landed on the tray and they on the carpet, it all came out better than well.


	6. Midnight Picnic

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Midnight Picnic (Pippin/Diamond, droubble, PG-13)** _

I keep writing Pippin and Diamond in the middle of the night. *laugh at myself*

Title: Midnight Picnic  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Pippin/Diamond  
Written for: [](http://allied-biscuit.livejournal.com/profile)[**allied_biscuit**](http://allied-biscuit.livejournal.com/), who is now safely home to read it  
Warnings: Het, shmoop, berries.  
Disclaimer: Middle-Earth is Tolkien's, the joy alone is ours.

"My Da never could stand you," Diamond murmured, reaching across Pippin for a berry. Catching her wrist he pressed her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingertips, and she laughed and leaned down to share the berry in a kiss, her mouth even redder and sweeter. "Thain's heir or no, he always thought you flighty as a summer breeze." She laid her head in the crook of his arm, spilling curls across him.

"And I'm not now?" he replied, faking ire, and she laughed again, tickling his skin, warmth low in his belly. "No, now you're Captain Peregrin, hero of Bywater and scourer of the Shire."

Pippin shifted to better see her brown eyes. "Do you want Captain Peregrin, then, Diamond?"

"My Da wants him." Her mouth twisted for an endless, awful moment, before her smile unfurled. "I want Pippin Took, the lad who charmed me when we were tweens, who rode across the Shire to see me, who made off with vanilla cakelings for a midnight picnic." Her fingers traced the scar along his shoulder. "Captain Peregrin is brave, and the Took and Thain must be wise, but I loved Pippin first, and he's the husband I would take."


	7. Different (reposted double drabble, PG, Merry/Estella)

_ **Different (reposted double drabble, PG, Merry/Estella)** _

This isn't new. It's a repost of the drabble I wrote for [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/) for the First Lines Challenge, so I have it by itself in an entry.

"Different", rated PG for violence, Merry/Estella, Merry/Pippin implied (in my usual way)

Estella hadn't thought much of it, at first. Merry was taller, and a little thinner. Mayhap he smiled a bit less often. Occasionally he'd rub his sword arm, or, if Pippin were about, he'd rub it for Merry. Estella set herself to learning the look of the particular wince, the crease between his brows, and the first time she caught his arm and rubbed it he gave her a sweet smile and a kiss. Even so, by and large, he was still the same Merry, or so she had thought.

Then one picnic a fox dashed out among them, perhaps hunting the faunts, but she'd never been sure. What she knew was that as she fumbled for stones to drive it off, Merry had unsheathed his sword --- he'd worn a sword to a picnic ---and he chased after the fleeing fox and killed it, falling on it like a larger beast of prey, and that was when she screamed. He looked up at her cry, eyes wide and strange, and when they focused on her he gave her a smile meant to reassure, but it fell far short of his eyes. It took her long moments to smile back.

Merry was _different_.


	8. Lobelia's Liking

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
thoughtful  
---|---  
  
_ **Lobelia's Liking (G-rated drabble)** _

Title: Lobelia's Liking  
Rating: G, though not gen   
Warnings: het, present and future Sackville-Bagginses  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the words between the names.  
Written For: [](http://archerlass.livejournal.com/profile)[**archerlass**](http://archerlass.livejournal.com/)  


Lobelia likes this one, or tells herself she should. He's not exciting; he spins no outlandish tales of the wide world beyond the Shire, he doesn't consort with that strange scruffy wizard, he doesn't ruin his breeches playing on the ground with faunts. He's respectable, he's solid, he's more than a little boring.

He's dependable, and he's biddable, and Lobelia knows that when Bilbo finally does away with himself by his wild behavior it will be his solid cousin Otho who inherits the lovely Bag End. So she sets her smiles towards this one, till his plain face smiles back.


	9. Making It Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it lazy or efficient that I wrote this for both [](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_het/profile)[**hobbit_het**](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_het/)'s drabble challenge and [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s Shire locations challenge?

_ **Making It Count (Freddy Bolger / Rosemary Brandybuck, drabble, PG-13)** _

Title: Making It Count  
Author: [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Freddy Bolger/ Rosemary Brandybuck (OFC)  
Rating: PG-13   
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: Rosemary may be my invention, but hobbits in general and Freddy Bolger in specific are Professor Tolkien's creations.  
Author's Note: Is it lazy or efficient that I wrote this for both [](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_het/profile)[**hobbit_het**](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_het/)'s drabble challenge and [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/)'s Shire locations challenge?

"Hsst, Rosemary!"

Opening her eyes, Rosemary laughed. The hobbit before her was rather more rumpled and less plump than when last she'd seen him, but he was unmistakably her Freddy. "Fatty Bolger, however did you fit through my window?"

"The rebel life's pared me down." Smile gleaming in the dimness, he pulled her up; as they strove to fit two lost months' worth of kisses into one, Rosemary slid her hands down Freddy's broad chest, till he startled and she laughed across his mouth. "Rosemary! You needn't---"

"Daft hobbit, when will I see you again?" She unbuttoned and tugged. "Let's make this count."


	10. Keen and Bright

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
  
_ **CMEM-07: Keen and Bright (LOTR drabble, PG)** _

This one is a prequel to my Back to Middle-Earth story from last year, "[Just This Once](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/178959.html)".

Title: Keen and Bright  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters: Pervinca Took, OMC  
Rating: PG for het.  
Disclaimer: Chel's mine, but Pervinca, hobbits, and Middle-Earth are not.

 

"You'd not think it," Pervinca huffed, tugging at her skate, "but I once was nimble on these, truly."

"Let me see." Chel lifted her ankle, glance sly as he craded her calf. Vinca gave him a giggle, before he bent to look. "This blade's nicked," he proclaimed. "No wonder it wobbles."

"That would do it." Vinca ought've moved, but Chel's thumb stroked up beneath her sock. "Thank you."

He looked up at her with the warmest smile. "I couldn't doubt your grace."

"Enough, enough." She laughed doubtfully, pulling her foot back, waving him off, but her cheeks burned in the wintry air.


	11. None

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
peaceful  
---|---  
  
_ **Untitled Drabbloid, LOTR, G** _

This is just a snippet. It was intended to be a drabble for the "Bounty" challenge, but it's 125 words.

Title: None  
Rating: G  
Character: Rosie Cotton  
Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rosie had wondered time and again how Mr. Frodo had lived in Bag End all on his own, even with as many visits and banquets as he'd had. When Sam was gone with him on their last journey she'd rattled about like a dry pod's lonely pea, and even asking in friends and keeping busy hadn't quite filled the place.

She thinks on that now as she lies awake abed, listening to the clamor of eleven chits in the morning, the squabbles and the songs and Elanor sorting them all. Rosie looks up at the ceiling of Bag End, left to her and Sam to fill with their family, and smiles at the early sunshine as she rises to greet her children and the new day.


	12. Doorway (drabble: Frodo, Sam, Rosie, rated G)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
thoughtful  
---|---  
  
_ **Doorway (drabble: Frodo, Sam, Rosie, rated G)** _

I'm a sucker for a challenge. I wrote this drabble (my first ever, and it likely sucks, but I wrote it) because I was inspired by the [Second Breakfast Challenge](http://www.geocities.com/carolina30363/) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/shy_writers/profile)[**shy_writers**](http://community.livejournal.com/shy_writers/), which is all about trying something new; it's based on [a beautiful artwork by ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/trilliart/2863.html#cutid1)[](http://trilliah.livejournal.com/profile)[**trilliah**](http://trilliah.livejournal.com/). (You'll only be able to see the artwork if you're a friend of [](http://trilliart.livejournal.com/profile)[**trilliart**](http://trilliart.livejournal.com/). I recommend going [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/trilliart/335.html) and applying to become one.)

**Doorway**

I stand in the doorway, a candle in my hand. My Sam's holding Mr. Frodo, soothing away his dark dream. No matter how sound we sleep Sam always hears his cry; may I hear so well when the babe is born! I don't know what they dream of, what horrors break their rest; I can't bear to darken the daylight by asking, let alone the night. So I soothe Sam when he wakes gasping, staring at naught, and he soothes Mr. Frodo when he wakes crying, tears on his cheeks. And I stand here, a candle in my hand.


	13. Distraction (Rosie, drabble, G)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
contemplative  
---|---  
  
_ **Distraction (Rosie, drabble, G)** _

In a comment to one of my stories someone said that my Rosie is "too accepting" of Frodo and Sam's relationship. I thought about that, wrote down a story idea, and then realized it was really a drabble-in-the-rough.

**Distraction.**

Sometimes she feels like a mere distraction.

He was always Mr. Frodo's, from when as children she'd watch him turn like a flower to the sun, to when they left and came back a year later and so changed. And now, like a widower's next wife, she watches his face as he stares at nothing, she hears the name he sighs in his sleep, she kisses his cheek and knows why she tastes tears. She puts a baby on his lap, and he smiles and kisses her, and his eyes fill with the life before him.

Until the next time.


	14. Moonlight and Sunshine (Frodo/Sam/Rosie, drabble, PG)

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
scribbling away  
---|---  
  
_ **Moonlight and Sunshine (Frodo/Sam/Rosie, drabble, PG)** _

My stories are not cooperating. Specifically, I am in the odd position of watching a story I'm writing go from NC-17 to PG-13, as all but two of the characters decide they'd rather cuddle than tumble.

However, that's not what this entry is about. Here's a R/S/F double drabble, because I like writing F/S/R. I may have overdone the symbolism, though.

**Moonlight and Sunshine**

_How'll ye have them both?_ I might ask myself, and it does beat all, don't it, to think on such a life? But I've seen wonder and terror, I can see a few new ways to do a thing; all I've ever wanted was Mr. Frodo's smile, and beyond all joy I have it now, as I tell him Bag End's ready and he can at last come home. Hope shines from his pale face as he bids me join him, as his hand curls tight round mine, and I think of rosy cheeks and a smile like sunshine. Rosie might balk and flutter at first, but she'll take to Bag End like the _mallorn_'s took to the Party Field; already they get on so brightly, between them the grand old hole will be filled with light.

And I can't help but think how I'll have all I desire, all I've been granted, shining about me; no hobbit could be luckier.

How easy, indeed, to have both moonlight and sunshine; what else would I tell him but 'yes'? And when his smile fills my eyes like the Moon fills the sky, what else might I do but kiss him?


	15. A Rosie/Sam/Frodo drabble, and some politics

_ **A Rosie/Sam/Frodo drabble, and some politics** _

In keeping with my practice of writing a drabble whenever I feel dismayed. My reasons for writing this may be found in my first comment.

Frodo/Sam/Rosie, rated PG.

Rosie awoke alone and aching, the baby kicking her innards, and dragged herself groaning from bed. When she found her husband curled round a sleeping Frodo, she meant to ask him to come back to bed with her, but the words that came forth were, "Who do you love more, Sam?"

She would have taken the words back, but his fathomless gaze stanched all apologies. Curving one arm round her waist, he lifted her into the bed beside him; holding them both close, his lips warm on her brow, Sam murmured, "Rosie my lass, how can you ask me that?"


	16. Waking and Sleeping

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Waking and Sleeping (Rosie/Sam/Frodo, Elanor, double drabble)** _

and crossposted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/toilanddrouble/profile)[**toilanddrouble**](http://community.livejournal.com/toilanddrouble/)'s sleep-related challenge

Title: Waking and Sleeping  
Rating: PG.  
Warnings: Facts of life.  
Pairing: Frodo/Sam/Rosie  
Written for: [](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/profile)[**elgato_gamgins**](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/)

Rosie woke to the feel of a loving gaze and Elanor still asleep on her breast. She smiled as she opened her eyes to find that the hobbit sitting by her was Frodo, his eyes dark and intent even as he smiled. Evening filled the room with purple shadow and a quiet too weightily soft to break; Frodo took her free hand between his, stroking it as her eyes drifted shut again.

Rosie woke again to the scent of roses on the windowsill, to candlelight and Elanor fussing somewhere nearby. Sam hummed as he changed the baby; when done, he kissed her brow, and she quieted in his hands. He handed her back to Rosie, and as Rosie put her to the breast sat beside them and stroked Rosie's hair, and she kissed his fingers and closed her eyes.

Rosie woke in the morning to sunlight and birdsong and her arm draped over Sam's chest. Elanor slept in her cradle, and she could hear Frodo singing in the kitchen, something low and sweet and strange. She breathed in contentment at the peace, then breathed out a laugh when Elanor snuffled into a cry, and reached to gather up her baby.


	17. The Tookish Lad

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_**The Tookish Lad (PG-rated drabble-and-a-quarter; Sam/Rosie, Rosie/Pervinca)**_  
[](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/) [are going to be](http://www.livejournal.com/users/the_drabblemark/12521.html#cutid1) the[ death of me](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hyelandia/47876.html#cutid1), and I shall die happy.

Title: The Tookish Lad  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Sam/Rosie, Rosie/Pervinca  
Warnings: het, femslash, Tookish wildness  
Written for: [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xclairdelune)[**xclairdelune**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xclairdelune), who is wonderful. *waves*  


When Sam called at the Cottons' to take Rosie out walking his back was stiff and he'd not meet her eyes. She could almost have worried, but she was still humming from seeing Miss Pervinca, who'd come by all dressed up in lad's clothes with her hair tucked beneath a cap and her eyes flashing merriment; besides, Sam had a touch of fret in his nature, so Rosie waited as they wandered hand in hand in the evening cool, till he finally spoke, slow and halting. "We've ever been friends," he said, staring at his toes, "but if you've a new lad, and a Took at that, I'll not stand in your way."

Rosie blinked, and then laughed, and kissed the frown off his face.


	18. Keeping Score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "History of Violence" Challenge. Not all violence is physical.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
creative  
---|---  
  
_ **Two Drabbles for Friday ("Keeping Score" and "A Third Pair")** _

Things calmed enough for me to write a little.

Disclaimer: Middle Earth is the Professor's, and the fullness thereof.

Title: Keeping Score  
Characters/Pairing: Grima Wormtongue and the Royal House of Rohan  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: violent and probably depressing. Death alluded to.

Author's Note: For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) "History of Violence" Challenge. Not all violence is physical.

When Grima first sought Eowyn's hand, she blackened his eye, and Theodred and Eomer beat him top to toe for courting their kinswoman. So when his bones knit and his bruises faded Grima sought the wizard's help and struck a bargain.

Now, with a well-chosen word here and an insinuation there Grima has more deaths to his score than either swaggering prince of Rohan. He stands by the doddering king and watches Theodred set off on a fool's errand with too few, too-weary men; Theodred fumes in vain at his father's blankness and departs despairing, while Grima tallies and smiles.

And, in a very very different tone....

Title: A Third Pair  
Characters/Pairing: Rosie, Sam, Frodo, and some small Gamgees  
Rating: PG at very most.  
Warnings: Sap, broken dishes, AU.  
Author's note: for both the Sharp[e] and AU challenges of the past two weeks, respectively.  
Shoutout: PGY! PGY!  


"We'll bring Mam her tea!" Merry and Pippin promptly collided with a crash of crockery and identical screams. Rosie struggled to rise, but her chair was imprudently soft, and Daisy was even heavier than the babe within her. "Sam!" Rosie called, as she fell back and the boys howled.

Then a gentle hand patted Rosie's shoulder, and Frodo took Daisy as Sam helped Rosie up; shortly, the sharp shards were cleared away and the lads kissed and comforted. "It's ever good to have a third pair of hands about," Rosie said gratefully to Frodo, who kissed Daisy's brow and smiled.


	19. The Drabble Meme, What I've Posted for Others (So Far)

_ **The Drabble Meme, What I've Posted for Others (So Far)** _

These are what I have written for The Drabble Meme for my friends who've participated so far. Not all are really drabbles, but they're all 200 words or less. All are PG-rated or below, and all are LOTR fanfic.

[Double Drabble ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/danachan/411681.html?style=mine#cutid1) for [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/). Warning: Slightly violent. First line: 

Estella hadn't thought much of it, at first. Merry was taller, and a little thinner. Mayhap he smiled a bit less often. Occasionally he'd rub his sword arm, or, if Pippin were about, he'd rub it for Merry. Estella set herself to learning the look of the particular wince, the crease between his brows, and the first time she caught his arm and rubbed it he gave her a sweet smile and a kiss. Even so, by and large, he was still the same Merry, or so she had thought.

Then one picnic a fox dashed out among them, perhaps hunting the faunts, but she'd never been sure. What she knew was that as she fumbled for stones to drive it off, Merry had unsheathed his sword ---, and he'd worn it to a picnic---and he chased after the fleeing fox and killed it, falling on it like a larger beast of prey, and that was when she screamed. He looked up at her cry, eyes wide and strange, and when they focused on her he gave her a smile meant to reassure, but it fell far short of his eyes. It took her long moments to smile back.

Merry was _different_.

 

[Drabble.25 ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/claudia603/614623.html?style=mine#cutid1) for [](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/profile)[**claudia603**](http://claudia603.livejournal.com/). First line: 

Faramir strode eagerly down the corridor. When he'd sent Frodo and Sam on their way in Ithilien, he'd thought to himself, with a surprisingly heavy heart, that he would never see them again; when he'd met Pippin, it had pained him to not be able to reassure him that they were safe. But now, at the turning of the age, they had saved all and had themselves been saved.

He reached the appointed door, hardly knocking before bursting in, but the sight of them stopped him. They looked so tiny and frail, bandaged and tucked into a large white bed, that for a moment he worried incongruously for them.

Then Sam opened his eyes, then Frodo, and with matching smiles they both opened their arms.

 

[Drabble.25 ](http://www.livejournal.com/users/baranduin/329435.html?style=mine#cutid1)for [](http://baranduin.livejournal.com/profile)[**baranduin**](http://baranduin.livejournal.com/). First line:    
I wake as he stirs in his sleep next to me. "No, no," he whimpers; I wish I might stroke his brow, kiss him awake, but that would distress him all the more. I've learned, the hard way. So I lie as if still asleep, feeling my heart crack with every cry of distress, till he sits up, panting, trembling so the whole bed shakes.

I keep my breathing shallow and steady, though all I want is to wrap my arms around him. After a moment and a deep breath he leans over me, and I feel a hot tear and a soft kiss hit my brow. "Sleep well, me dear," he murmurs thickly, taking his comfort from comforting me, and lies back down again.

 

[Two Drabbles](http://www.livejournal.com/users/serai1/62058.html?style=mine#cutid2) for [](http://serai1.livejournal.com/profile)[**serai1**](http://serai1.livejournal.com/). First line #1:  I have always loved you. My cousin, my companion, closer than a brother. When I decided to accompany Frodo I knew there was no leaving you behind. When the orcs took me I was terrified and relieved both that you were captured with me. When I disobeyed my liege and rode with my lady Eowyn it was all to come to you, to be reunited. I could never be without you.

Even so, Pippin Took, the next time you say "Bema's Balls!" and giggle as you duck away, I am going to sit on you and tan your hide.

 

First Line #2:   
His hair shone in the lamplight, thick and soft on my fingers. Even so, I could easily trace the scar that parted the locks, that could have split his skull. He stirred in my arms as I ran my fingers along his brow, where another scar like a starburst lay half beneath his hairline, and down along the column of his neck. I thought on how I'll never know all the stories of these scars, though Mr. Frodo told me a few when he wasn't listening. I did know, and I do, that Sam is home now, home with me.

 

Drabble and a Half for [](http://angharad001.livejournal.com/profile)[**angharad001**](http://angharad001.livejournal.com/). First line:  Mister Frodo Baggins walked into Bywater, nodding to various acquaintances and setting his feet to the round-broad cobbles as if nothing were amiss. Beside him strode Sam and Farmer Cotton, one on each side; behind him came Merry and Pippin, leading ponies and calling out to folks. It almost seemed a cheerful procession.

Almost, but for the ruin of Bag End behind him, the ruin of the Shire all around them, the fresh grave up the road where far too many hobbits lay. Cold tears pricked the corners of Frodo's eyes, but he propped up his smile and kept walking. As Sam might have said, talking won't mend anything, and nor would tears.

Except that, Frodo could see, Sam's mouth was pressed tight on the tremble of his lower lip.

Frodo pressed his own lips tight, pushing away the need to take Sam's hand in his, shoving back the tears, and kept walking.

 

[A Drabble](http://www.livejournal.com/community/lotr_fanfiction/59976.html?style=mine#cutid1) for [](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**rabidsamfan**](http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/). First line:  It had been a nightmare night again, and the voices in the hall were a welcome summons to the morning. Unending darkness faded to warm light through the curtains; chill rock gave way to the sweet softness of Rosie's hair. "It ain't morning," she murmured, snuggling aganist him; gently tightening his arm around her, Sam let happiness wash away horror for another moment, wishing, as he ever did, Frodo were here to share it..

Then, of course, someone began screaming, and the baby started to cry. "'Tis morning." Sam kissed the ear he whispered into; Rosie grumbled, but she also smiled.


	20. Living Letter

_ **Living Letter (Sam/Rosie, Rosie/Pervinca)** _   


Title: Living Letter  
Fandom: LOTR FPS  
Characters/Pairing: Sam/Rosie, Rosie/Pervinca  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 125  
Disclaimer: Middle-earth is the Professor's, and the fullness thereof.  
Written for: [info]xclairdelune

 

Rosie knew why Sam sent her to Great Smials, when he might have just sent a letter and a basket. Instead he sent her with Goldi and Merry and Pippin, who romped through the great warren of the Smials with countless faunts their age; Rosie meanwhile paid a long call on Mistress Pervinca, laid up in bed with carrying her third child, still as Rosie'd never seen her. Mistress Eglantine looked puzzled to see Rosie there, and Mistress Pearl frowned, but Master Pippin smiled; Vinca herself looked better for tea and tales and a hand laid in hand, till her smile of old came out sharp and bright on her pale face, and Rosie kissed the corners of that smile till Pervinca kissed her back.


	21. "Midnight, Minas Tirith"; Drabble for Dana, G, Frodo/Merry/Pippin.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **"Midnight, Minas Tirith"; Drabble for Dana, G, Frodo/Merry/Pippin.** _

Dana, this was meant to be F/P, till I realized the viewpoint character needed to be Merry. ;)

The slashiness or lack thereof is left up to the reader.

**Midnight, Minas Tirith**

When Pippin's breathing had faded to gentle snores, Merry opened his eyes. With Frodo and Pippin snuggled on either side, Merry could gently run his fingers through their curls and over their scars, could watch them twitch and stir in their sleep rather than lying nearly still as death, could believe they had all survived their year's adventures. In the silence while everyone slept, his arm curved round Frodo and face pressed to Pippin's hair, Merry could shed a few tears of pure joy that he wasn't going home alone.

Frodo shifted, leaned forward, kissed the tears off Merry's cheek.


	22. A Rosie/Sam/Frodo drabble, and some politics

_ **A Rosie/Sam/Frodo drabble, and some politics** _

In keeping with my practice of writing a drabble whenever I feel dismayed. My reasons for writing this may be found in my first comment.

Frodo/Sam/Rosie, rated PG.

Rosie awoke alone and aching, the baby kicking her innards, and dragged herself groaning from bed. When she found her husband curled round a sleeping Frodo, she meant to ask him to come back to bed with her, but the words that came forth were, "Who do you love more, Sam?"

She would have taken the words back, but his fathomless gaze stanched all apologies. Curving one arm round her waist, he lifted her into the bed beside him; holding them both close, his lips warm on her brow, Sam murmured, "Rosie my lass, how can you ask me that?"


	23. Too Much Love

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
  
_ **Too Much Love (Frodo and the hobbits who love him, drabble, PG-something)** _

I'm having a DAY. I have a pile of emails to reply to and links to look at, and I'll be away from a computer till I return to work Friday (and away from smutty things for longer). So I wanted to give you this. I intend to write a story about the two threesomes I've written Frodo into, and this drabble is perhaps a 'warmup' to that story.

Title: Too Much Love  
Characters/Work: Frodo  
Rating: PG-something for nonexplicit implications.  
Adult Content/Pairing: slash and het; two threesomes  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.

Too much love they waste on me, apart or together. Too much love, when one or both of them slips down the Bag End hallway and into my bed of nights, wrapping sturdy limbs around me and guarding against my nightmares. Too much love, when they scoff at my polite mention of a guest bed, lavishing their most imaginative wantonnesses upon me, striving by their heat to keep the darkness at bay. Too much love they should spend on each other, on their families, on the Shire, not waste on me when even all their effortful love can't heal me.


	24. Pocket Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this plot is not original; I read it in a story in another fandom, and knew as soon as I saw it that it precisely fit these three as well.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
accomplished  
---|---  
  
_ **Pocket Watch (Frodo/Merry/Pippin, drabble, rated R)** _

I recently joined a challenge to write a smutty drabble. I wrote several while working on the challenge; most were discarded (getting porn into 100 words is surprisingly difficult). This is the runner-up; since I'm not submitting it to the challenge, I'll post it here.

Title: Pocket Watch  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo/Merry/Pippin  
Rating: R  
Warnings: slash, threesome  
Author's note: this plot is not original; I read it in a story in another fandom, and knew as soon as I saw it that it precisely fit these three as well.

"Ha!" Merry breathlessly cried, Pippin happily whimpering beneath him. "Frodo, the time?"

"Three minutes, um, seventeen seconds."

"Hardly! I doubt it was even three minutes. Pip, help me defend you!" Pippin's only reply was a melted-sounding moan.

"I will grant, you two are quite distracting." Frodo passed the pocket-watch over, butting Merry aside with his hip. Merry sank his teeth into Frodo's eartip, drawing a gasp, squeaking as Frodo pinched his nipple; Frodo's other hand slipped between Pippin's lax thighs. "But the time still stands. Besides, we can beat it, can't we, Pippin sweetheart?"

Pippin nodded, smiling and reaching up.


	25. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pippin make sure Frodo _celebrates_ Sam's nuptials.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Invitation (Frodo/Merry/Pippin, rated PG-15, droubble)** _

I wrote this for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_smut/profile)[**hobbit_smut**](http://community.livejournal.com/hobbit_smut/)'s Celebration of 200 readers. I rated it R there, but it's a pretty soft R, more like a PG-15. As an aside, I really need an OT3 icon.

Title: Invitation  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Frodo/Merry/Pippin  
Other Pairings: Does getting married imply a pairing? ;)  
Warning/s: het mentioned, outdoor hijinks  
Summary: Merry and Pippin make sure Frodo _celebrates_ Sam's nuptials.  
Disclaimer: As ever, not mine.

After the happy couple retired to Bag End, the Cottons led the festivities; Frodo slipped away, but Merry and Pippin pursued. "Where do you think you're going?" Merry asked, twining their arms.

"Surely down to the _Green Dragon_ with us," Pippin replied, taking the other; Frodo sighed. "I've a room waiting at the _Ivy Bush_\---!" His words ended on a gasp as they dragged him right into the Roadside hedge.

"But _we're_ bound for the _Dragon_." Merry's breath warm over Frodo's ear, his tongue followed hot and wet. Frodo opened his mouth to protest, but Pippin kissed him, tongue just as hot as Merry's and sweet to suck on, which Frodo found himself doing indeed. "Come with us, Frodo, we'd love to have you."

_Seems you are._ When Pippin released his mouth, tugging his scarf aside, Frodo hazily remembered plans for a quiet evening, though with Merry nipping his ear and Pippin sucking his throat he couldn't recall why. Then Pippin's hands slid down, over the back of his breeches and _into_ the front, and he yelped. "If I say yes, will you two cease molesting me?"

Pippin grinned, Merry nodded, and Frodo shook his head, helplessly smiling. "Then, yes."


	26. The Pines of Ithilien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The hobbits wandered here and there visiting again the places that they had passed before."---_Return of the King_

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
puzzled  
---|---  
  
_ **The Pines of Ithilien (hobbitpile, droubble, rated PG-13)** _

And here's the runner-up for that challenge. I don't know why I had so much trouble getting porn into 200 words; they all insisted on coming out more sweet and less hot.

Title: The Pines of Ithilien  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Frodo/Sam/Merry/Pippin  
Summary: "The hobbits wandered here and there visiting again the places that they had passed before."---_Return of the King_  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.

"It's so fair here," said Merry, voice hushed with wonder, "and the air so fragrant." Shifting, he rested his chin on Frodo's shoulder, his arm draped across Frodo and Pippin's waists, his hand entwined with Sam's. "Was Ithilien this lovely when you first came here?"

Looking at Frodo, his eyes closed and smile gentle, Sam thought of watching him sleep, a clear light shining through him. "Aye," he replied softly, squeezing Merry's hand.

Tucked between Sam and Frodo, Pippin huffed and wriggled. "It's very pretty here," he agreed, "and I'm proddy again. Aren't you?" Beyond Pippin's sparkling eyes and grin, Frodo smiled wider and Merry laughed. "You'd best not indulge him, Sam," Merry advised, "he'll fall asleep on you."

When Sam opened his mouth to reply Pippin lunged, kissing him with rather more tongue than lip. Beyond his armful of squirming, insistent Took, Sam felt Frodo sigh a chuckle, leaning over to kiss Sam's cheek and Pippin's ear; Merry laughed again, squeezing Sam's hand before releasing it to stroke Pippin's side. A warm scented breeze brushed over them as they all twined closer, and the pines of Ithilien leaned a little nearer to listen to hobbity laughter and moans.


	27. The Flow of Knowledge

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cold  
---|---  
  
_ **The Flow of Knowledge (F/M/P, PG-13, droubble)** _

It's cooold outside. What better day to have a hobbitpile day? Kicking it off is this droubble written for [](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/profile)[**elgato_gamgins**](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/), with prompts of purple, suck, and lilac. *grin*

Title: The Flow of Knowledge  
Characters: Frodo/Merry/Pippin  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: A brief bit of avocational fiction.

Frodo was quietly reading beneath a redolent lilac hedge when eight hobbit-limbs entangled him and two cheerful voices laughed in his ears. "Hullo, Frodo!" Merry and Pippin cried in unison, Merry dragging the book from his hands; when he opened his mouth to speak Pippin kissed him.

Pippin surely had practiced his kissing since Frodo had seen him last, primarily with Merry if the assertiveness was any indication, and Frodo would have smiled as he remembered teaching Merry to kiss like that, recalled Merry squirming over his lap just as Pippin did now. But then Pippin slid his hands down and back and _lifted_ as he writhed, pulling their hips snug, and Frodo gasped into the kiss; that move was all Pippin.

Pippin laughed, half in the kiss, half out; so did Merry, tucking himself to Frodo's side. "Come in with us," Merry invited, sucking on Frodo's eartip. Frodo laughed breathlessly, trying to speak, but Merry bit him so hard he nearly cried out; when Pippin kissed him again he couldn't help but moan. "You must see what I've learned," Pippin said, smile wide and mouth wet; Merry added proudly, "and what he's taught me," and licked Frodo's bitten ear.


	28. Of Counting Freckles

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Of Counting Freckles (drabble, Faramir/Merry/Pippin, rated R)** _

For [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/). With many, many huggles.

Title: Of Counting Freckles  
Trio: Faramir/Merry/Pippin  
Rating: R. Really.  
Disclaimer: Another brief benign avocational fiction

With a final cry, Pippin slumped, a quivering puddle of freckled satedness. Chuckling, Merry stroked his hair, while Faramir kissed his back, and Pippin's purring soon faded to soft snores.

Easing his fingers free, Faramir kissed Pippin's nape, his tender cheek, his eye. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" Merry said quietly; Faramir looked up smiling to say, "as are you, Meriadoc," and Merry blushingly grinned. "And so he is." Stroking Pippin's back, Faramir kissed Merry's brow. "If time would allow, I should count his freckles."

Merry laughed, nestling into Faramir's side. "We've tried many times, Frodo and I. We always end up... distracted."


	29. Riding in Ithilien

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Riding in Ithilien (PG-15 double drabble, Faramir/Eowyn/Merry)** _

Title: Riding in Ithilien  
Rating: PG-15  
Pairing/Cast/Whatnot: Faramir / Eowyn / Merry  
Written for;: [](http://fantasy-fan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fantasy_fan**](http://fantasy-fan.livejournal.com/) :D  
Warnings: very much not gen.  
Disclaimer: A benign avocational fiction this is.

 

There was no shortage of good horses in Ithilien, nor in any household headed by a princess of the Mark, but when Meriadoc went riding with Lady Eowyn and Prince Faramir, they took two horses rather than three.

Merry sat before Eowyn in the saddle, breathing in leather and horse-sweat, sweet woodlands and sweeter skin, and they trotted till they found a clear stream rushing over rocks by a row of craggy, ancient trees. Merry suffered Faramir to lift him down for the sake of a kiss, while Eowyn leaped unaided into her husband's arms, and soon enough they lay on soft grass, Merry tucked against Faramir's broad chest while Eowyn kissed him, their hands undoing his clasps and twining in his hair. As ever, Merry would look up and make some jest while filling his eyes with the sight of Eowyn glowing with sunshine in her hair; as ever her teeth flashed brilliant white when she laughed, and Faramir's chuckle was warm and low, and when she leaned up to kiss her husband that put Merry's face on a lovely level indeed.

There was no shortage of horses in Ithilien, but they were hardly how Merry did his riding.


	30. Twelve O'Clock

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
apathetic  
---|---  
  
_ **Twelve O'Clock (Challenge Drabbloid: Hobbitpile, hard R)** _

Today is being discouraging, so here's some porn. It's not quite the NC-17 requested, but I hope [](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/profile)[**elgato_gamgins**](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/) likes it anyway.

Title: Twelve O'Clock  
Fandom: LOTR  
Characters/Pairing: Frodo/Sam/Merry/Pippin  
Rating: Hard R or harder.  
Written For: [](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/profile)[**elgato_gamgins**](http://elgato-gamgins.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: Middle Earth is the Professor's, and the denizens thereof.

Noon, time for luncheon, and the gentlehobbits nowhere to be found. Sam'd baked bread and brought a cask of ale up, and Mr. Frodo had set a dish of noodles baking with cheese, and surely they must all be in the mood for a bite?

A whimpery gasp behind a door made Sam peek and--- oh, they _were_ in the mood for bites indeed, Mr. Merry's face in Mr. Frodo's neck and Mr. Pippin filling his mouth with--

Sam's gasp was his undoing, Mr. Frodo's eyes opened, wanton and keen, and he lifted his hand from Pippin's curls to beckon. And Sam, enspelled, forgot the luncheon waiting and came to his master.


	31. Rowan and Elder

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **Rowan and Elder (R rated drabble.25; hobbit OT4, porny)** _

I have several stories in both my fandoms currently in the final polishing stages. Meanwhile, well, I love drabbles and their variants, drabbles-and-a-quarter best of all.

This is for [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/), with all love.

Title: Rowan and Elder  
Rating: R. Hard R. ~~ as hard as---~~  
Pairing/whatnot: Three of the OT4, the fourth being asleep.  
Warnings: Femslash, slash, het, watching, nonmonogamy, and a really big bed.  
Disclaimer: Merry, Pippin, and their wives aren't mine, but the desire to let them have lots of fun is.  


Their rosy mouths a hairsbreadth apart, Diamond's arms tight round Estella's waist and Estella's hand busy between Diamond's legs and their hair mingled on the pillow like rowan and elder-berries in one basket, and how _could_ Merry sleep through this? Having fortunately woken lying on his belly, Pippin watched from beneath low lids, struggling to keep his breathing even as Diamond shook her head back and forth, faster and faster, as Estella whispered encouragement and swallowed her peaking cry in a kiss, and all the while Merry snored against his shoulder-blade.

Pippin's heart spun, his head pounded, he wondered how they hadn't caught him watching, till Estella laughed across Diamond's lips, "the lazy lads, they haven't even stirred," as she looked right at Pippin and winked.


	32. Fetching Water

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
busy  
---|---  
  
_**Fetching Water (Merry/Pippin/Estella/Diamond, PG-13, holiday droubble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble** Well, double drabble.  
Title: Fetching Water  
Written For: [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13 for implication  
Pairing: Merry/Pippin/Estella/Diamond  
Warnings: more cheerful nonmonogamy, slash, het

The cozy warm silence was finally broken when Pippin opened his eyes, lashes brushing Diamond's throat, and mumbled, "I'm thirsty."

"You should be, after all that shouting." Pippin puffed a laugh; behind Diamond, Merry chuckled, and she turned a little against the soft burn of well-gotten soreness to ask, "Has he always been so noisy?"

"He's quieted," Merry replied, laughing when Pippin pinched his eartip. "He used to _scream_\---" Pippin lunged over Diamond, muffling Merry with a kiss. Estella laughed too, as she got up, and Diamond was briefly torn between watching the lads and craning her neck to see Stel walk.

Estella returned with a cup, long dark curls falling over Merry and Pippin as she bent. Pippin looked up as she sipped; he reached up for a handful of those curls and a long wet luscious kiss.

Merry's breath roughened and sped, his hand tightening on Diamond's, till Pippin sank down, eyelids heavy, and Estella lolled smiling against Merry's bracing arm. "Mmm, I taste brandy," Pippin sighed; amidst general laughter, Estella set her knee on the bed and leaned further, sweeping curls across them all. "Diamond sweet," Stel asked, dark brows arched, "would you like some water?"


	33. Dropping In

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
  
_ **Dropping In (Merry/Pippin/Estella/Diamond, PG-13)** _

This isn't really any sort of drabble, at 225 words. But adding more made it bloated and cutting it further didn't work, so...

Title: Dropping In  
Rating: PG-13   
Assortment: Merry/Pippin/Estella/Diamond  
Written for: [](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/) with all love.   
Warnings: Slash, femslash, het, nonmonogamy, bad jokes.  
Disclaimer: Oh, so very much not mine.  


Diamond settled herself across Estella's lap, bright skirts pooling together on the soft grass; they wound their arms round each other, their tender mouths meshing gorgeously, their hair mingling bright and dark like rowan and elderberries in one basket

Tucked into the hedge, Pippin made a noise something like a squeak against Merry's palm, his hand spasming on Merry's back; Merry would have hissed at him to be quiet, but he was too busy biting his own lip to keep from moaning. They were the luckiest hobbits in the Shire, they were, and if Pippin didn't stop licking his palm he was going to groan aloud. He pressed his hand more firmly against Pippin's mouth, the woody stem he clutched biting welcome distraction into his other hand.

Stel and Diamond broke their kiss, their nose-tips touching, and laughed. "Lads, do you like what you see?" Estella called, and Merry startled nearly enough to lose his grip. "Come on out of there already," Diamond added, looking sidelong right at them. Pippin squirmed convulsively, and Merry's hold broke; they tumbled from the bush in a flurry of leaves and twigs to land before their laughing wives. "Well, hullo, there," Diamond purred, pressing her cheek to Estella's as they leaned over. _Don't say it,_ Merry thought desperately, just as Stel purred, "It's lovely of you to drop in."


	34. A Little Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Boromir have a small disagreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> likely to be longer than the story, so I'll write it in the first comment.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
mischievous  
---|---  
  
_ **A Little Quarrel (Boromir/Merry/Pippin, drabblesque thing, light R)** _

Title: A Little Quarrel  
Characters/Pairing: Boromir/Merry/Pippin   
Rating: Light R   
Summary: Merry and Boromir have a small disagreement.  
Word Count: 125  
Warnings: interspecies slash  
Disclaimer: Not my world, nor my characters, written only for love.  
Author's Note: likely to be longer than the story, so I'll write it in the first comment.

"Mmmm, little one..."

Merry abruptly sat up, folding his arms. "I'm not a child, you know."

Boromir's jaw fell open, before he found speech. "Do you think I wish you were? What manner of man would I be?"

"Well, you keep calling us 'little ones'." Merry drew himself up. "I'm only two inches shy of four feet, I'll have you know."

"Three," muttered Pippin sleepily. Boromir carefully did not smile. "That is tall for a halfling?" he essayed, and was relieved when Merry smiled, more so when he leaned forward. "After all," Merry continued in mollified tones, "if I were a child I wouldn't know..."

Though his words were muffled to indecipherability, Merry's meaning was quite clear; with a groan of pleasure, Boromir conceded the argument.


	35. To Lose a Winning Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from one of my favorite Shakespeare soliloquies.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_ **To Lose a Winning Match (Boromir/Merry/Pippin, drabble, PG)** _

For this week's [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) challenge, which is Lust. I've always wanted to write a bit about Boromir's perspective....

Title: To Lose a Winning Match  
Characters/Pairing: Boromir/Merry/Pippin  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: slash, interspecies  
Book/Source: Fellowship of the Ring  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction  
Author's notes: The title is from one of my favorite Shakespeare soliloquies.

"They look like children," Boromir chides himself. Child-small and child-merry, smooth-cheeked and bright-eyed, the Halflings need his strong arm and his guidance; they shall have his training and protection, and, he swears to himself, nothing more. Certainly not his loneliness, after the solitary journey to chilly Imladris; surely not his misplaced desire.

That resolve lasts till they bid him goodnight; Merry's hand in his slides up his wrist in a nimble caress, while Pippin presses warm and lad-firm to his side. Sinking to his knees, Boromir, mighty Man of Gondor, finds himself overwhelmed by kisses, vanquished by two laughing Halflings.


	36. Soldiers' Garb

_ **Soldiers' Garb (Boromir, Merry. Pippin, G-rated drabble)** _

Written, coincidentally, for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/) Improvement challenge.

Title: Soldiers' Garb  
Characters: Boromir, Merry, Pippin  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: This is a brief benign avocational fiction.

"You are both very much improved," Boromir said proudly to the hobbits tucked against his sides. "When we come to Minas Tirith I shall find you soldiers' garb to match your blades of Westernesse."

"Truly?" cried Pippin, sitting up with wide eyed, but Merry laughed. "Where would you find clothes our size?"

"Those from my childhood have doubtless been stored away," Boromir replied mildly, fingers curling into Pippin's hair and round Merry's arm. "Yes, my brother's livery should fit you," he said to Pippin, who grinned, pushing his head into the caress. "And for you, Merry, I will bring forth mine."


	37. Summer Jamming

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
giggly  
---|---  
  
_ **Summer Jamming (PG-13 drabbleoid, Rosie/Estella/Diamond)** _

Title: Summer Jamming  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 110  
Characters/Pairing/Whatnot: Rosie / Estella/ Diamond  
Warnings: Femslash, nonmonogamy, stickiness  
Written for: [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/) and [](http://elasg.livejournal.com/profile)[**elasg**](http://elasg.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: Nothing here's mine, but I play with it anyway.

 

"Mmmm, this elderberry is as rich as it's dark." Nipping off a bite of bread smeared with glistening black jam, Estella held the rest of the slice under Rosie's nose. Still warm and sweetly redolent of its freshness and the elder jam, it was nearly as irresistible as the lass who offered it. Rosie carefully took a bite, licking Estella's fingers as she did; Estella shivered and giggled, and Diamond laughed appreciatively. "And here I thought you so proper, Mistress Rose," Diamond teased, and Estella tipped her over, saying, "I'll show you proper, you Took;" Rosie swallowed, and giggled, and leaned down to claim an even sweeter mouthful.


	38. Radiant Snow

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
  
_ **Radiant Snow (LOTR, Frodo/Merry/Pippin, PG-13)** _

I discovered this wonderful community called [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/), which is for threesome drabbles, and which should hopefully get me back in the drabble habit. I already posted [Little Star](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/9690.html) there, but not here; now here are two more wordcount-ficlets (even if not quite proper drabbles, as yet).

Title: Radiant Snow  
Fandom: LOTR  
Threesome: Frodo/Merry/Pippin  
Word Count: 150

The new snowfall over Crickhollow is bright in the morning sunshine; palm pressed to the cold windowpane, Pippin looks out on it. He's thirty today, three years to his majority, but it almost feels... he smiles as he thinks this, shaking his head at himself, but this last year rather feels as if it should count double, perhaps thrice.

A warm rustle behind him, and Pippin's smile widens. He sees in thought, Merry a little pale in the cold, Frodo the different pale he's been since Minas Tirith, and both of them smiling.

Pippin turns, and sees, and grins. "Morning, cousins."

"Happy birthday, Pippin." Frodo takes his hand, kissing his cheek.

"Come back to bed already." Merry winds their arms, kissing his mouth.

"What, so impatient for your present?" Pippin laughs, as Frodo does, as Merry huffs and kisses him again, and comes away from the window with them, leaving the snow behind.


	39. Tookish Script

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
naughty  
---|---  
  
_ **Tookish Script (Pervinca/Rosie, drabble, rated R)** _

I wrote this for the Porny Drabble challenge, and I wish I could submit it instead of what I submitted, since someone else did that pairing as well. Ah well.

I wanted to write something brief and porny about writing on skin; I originally had another set of characters in mind, but Pervinca plucked the quill right out of their hands.

Title: Tookish Script  
Pairing: Pervinca/Rosie (Sam/Rosie clearly implied)  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: a brief benign avocational fiction

 

"Hold still," Pervinca ordered; Rosie did try her best, despite giggling. "But it tickles, Miss Vinca," she murmured, shuddering when Pervinca turned the quill over to brush her with the plume.

"It's my birthday," Pervinca replied, dipping the quill, "and I think Sam deserves a present."

"That he does, but, oh, ooh...." A spiral flourish, then Pervinca blew cool across the letters curving over Rosie's breast. "Just imagine his face when he sees this, and knows I wrote it."

Rosie imagined, laughing breathlessly; Pervinca tucked her pursed lips over Rosie's nipple, and giggles opened into gasping, shading into moans.


	40. Bloom on the Fruit

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hungry  
---|---  
  
_ **Bloom on the Fruit (drabble, PG-13 or so, femslash)** _

Title: Bloom on the Fruit   
Rating: somewhere in the PGs. Definetely not G.  
Pairing: Arwen/Eowyn  
Written For: [](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/profile)[**aprilkat**](http://aprilkat.livejournal.com/)

There were peaches here, ripe and bloomed with purple, their flesh yellow and sweet and dripping as honey. There were white shining walls, built to be climbed upon, not to keep her in. There was her husband, with his shining grey eyes and his sweet poet's smile, and the King of the land and of her heart.

And there was the Queen, stately and shining and fair beyond measure, who would, when in private, toss her hair like a filly and smile like the playmate Eowyn had never had, and press kisses to her mouth sweeter than the sun-ripened peaches.


	41. The Tookish Lad

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cheerful  
---|---  
  
_**The Tookish Lad (PG-rated drabble-and-a-quarter; Sam/Rosie, Rosie/Pervinca)**_  
[](http://danachan.livejournal.com/profile)[**danachan**](http://danachan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hyel.livejournal.com/profile)[**hyel**](http://hyel.livejournal.com/) [are going to be](http://www.livejournal.com/users/the_drabblemark/12521.html#cutid1) the[ death of me](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hyelandia/47876.html#cutid1), and I shall die happy.

Title: The Tookish Lad  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Sam/Rosie, Rosie/Pervinca  
Warnings: het, femslash, Tookish wildness  
Written for: [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xclairdelune)[**xclairdelune**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xclairdelune), who is wonderful. *waves*  


When Sam called at the Cottons' to take Rosie out walking his back was stiff and he'd not meet her eyes. She could almost have worried, but she was still humming from seeing Miss Pervinca, who'd come by all dressed up in lad's clothes with her hair tucked beneath a cap and her eyes flashing merriment; besides, Sam had a touch of fret in his nature, so Rosie waited as they wandered hand in hand in the evening cool, till he finally spoke, slow and halting. "We've ever been friends," he said, staring at his toes, "but if you've a new lad, and a Took at that, I'll not stand in your way."

Rosie blinked, and then laughed, and kissed the frown off his face.


	42. Watching In The Year

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
cold  
---|---  
  
_ **CMEM-07: Watching In The Year (LOTR drabble, PG-13)** _

On the Spring Equinox, I post about the Winter Solstice. Fitting, somehow.

Title: Watching In The Year  
Characters/Pairing: Rosie Cotton/Marigold Gamgee  
Fandom: LOTR  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not at all mine.

"Happy Yule," Rosie said, lit by one candle.

"Happy Yule," Marigold answered, snuggling in beside her.

Yule that year was not the brightest, with the harvest bad; Mr. Frodo saw they would not go hungry, but there was little left over for fripperies. Rosie untied green ribbons from her hair and pressed them in Mari's hand, and Mari squeezed Rosie's fingers round the blue ribbons she'd been wearing.

Then, wrapped warm in one another's arms, they shared a kiss sweeter than the honey biscuits they might not have, and laid their heads together, watching the candle flame, watching in the year.


End file.
